Blue Jeans
by LizSmith96
Summary: AU-human, centered in Australia, Bella, a farmers daughter is just home from university. what happens when people and events come up to rupture the idea of security she has formed  Rated M for frequent swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**G'day guys this is my first attempt of submitting a fan fic so some constructive criticism is awesome.**

**see you on the other side**

Bella POV

Home.

If uni did anything other than make me smarter it made me appreciate home more. Just the smell of the wheat in harvest and the dust storms in the summer evening (they aren't exactly good for the land but who cares because they smell great).

Renee always said that you may not ever meet like-minded people until you get to university. For a change she was right. Going to university and studying agricultural science was probably one of the best ideas I ever had. First because I now have more ideas to help dad on the farm and second I met the two best friends I know I will ever have.

Rosalie Hale was probably the last person you would think to find studying agricultural science, but, looks can be deceiving, with her long blond hair and model looks, she did top our year in farm mechanics. She was from the gold coast in Queensland and she only moved to the New England because she had a huge falling out with her mother and wanted to do something to really piss her off. Doing something that involves getting dirty every day is not what Mrs. Hale thought was an appropriate occupation for her daughter. So I don't think they even talk anymore.

Alice Brandon acted like she was on a crack high 98% of the time. She was one of those people that never stopped, always on the go 24/7. The 2% of the time that she didn't act like she was on something was when she was studying which didn't happen often, yet, she always seemed to go really well in our exams, it was like she already knew what the answers were or something. Alice ended up at UNE following a bloke called mike. They'd been together a while and were sharing a house about 5 km from the campus then shit hit the fan, she found him and another chick from his English Lit class in a broom closet in a very inappropriate position, and she ended up bunking in with me for a week after she dumped his sorry arse, then she got a room down the hall from me.

Ali lives in Deniliquinin southern New South Wales but she was staying at my place for a few weeks so she didn't have to see mike all the time with his new girlfriend when Ali asked if she could come over, rose invited herself, I was going to ask her about two seconds before she started so what she did was save me a lot of stressing over whether she would want to come or not.

I put on an Adam brand CD as we speed out of town on the way to my place about halfway between town and my turn off some douche bag over took us in a big white land cruiser and nearly ran my Holden Ute off the road. As the Ute roared away I had a strange feeling that I should know who owned it. The rest of the drive passed without incident, I made Alice get out and get the mail when we got to the mail boxes then as we were driving the 10 kms in to my place I kept pointing out little landmarks that had funny stories.

"Bloody hell Bella, how long is your driveway" I got this from about the cattle grid at the boundary fence.

"Well Miss Rosalie and Miss Alice it is ten kms from the main road to the house but we are going another 3 kms down the road to the woodshed to see if, my dad or the stock man is there, if he is we will stay there for a while and lend a hand, if there is no one there we will go up to the house if that is alright with you lovely ladies." No one complained, so when we got to the wool shed there was Charlies Hilux out the front as well as the same white land cruiser that nearly ran us off the road. That was when I realized it probably belonged to either one of the neighbors or the new stock man Charlie was thinking of putting on to lend a hand.

"Hey Bella, isn't that the same car that nearly ran us off the road?" Alice asked.

it is a land cruiser Ali not a car, (i like my Utes, sue me.)

I ignored her and got out of the car to give whoever it was a piece of my mind. When i got over to where Charlie and another bloke were standing i froze in shock.

"Edward?"

Edward POV

Bloody hell, second day of working with Charlie my dad's best mate and i am already late. Now I am stuck behind a bloody red Holden in the middle of bloody nowhere and the bastard driving it is only going about 80K's and he looks like he is yarning to a couple of mates in the Ute instead of concentrating on the road like he should be. When the Ute finally speeds up enough for me to overtake it, I roared passed flipped them the bird and started speeding off probably pushing them a bit closer to the edge of the road than I needed to but it pissed me off when people didn't drive the normal speed limit unless they are on their learners permit which in that case it is perfectly acceptable.

I made it to Charlies with enough time to go in and talk to his Missus, Renee because mum gave me some messages about some BBQ for the Country Women's Association or the school or some other Charitable organization that they felt like being in at this point in time, I also found out that their daughter Bella was coming home from uni with two of her very close friends. She would be turning up some time this morning. So when Charlie was finally ready we went down to the wool shed to get the motor bikes and open the gates for the sheep we were about to get in from the back paddock on the creek. When we were talking about what way it would be best to approach the sheep from when a Ute pulled up I couldn't see who it was but I assumed it was Bella and her mates. I continued to talk to Charlie until the footsteps coming up behind me suddenly stopped and I heard her take a sharp breath in.

"Edward?"

**A/N**

**Yay, Nay what do you recon **  
><strong>if anyone has any questions about terms that i use just drop me a message or something and i will answer it for you<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
>i wont always be updating this regularly but i didnt want to leave you with a cliffy for too long. i've been getting a few reads but i want to know if i should continue this so just let me know.<br>see you on the other side  
><strong>

BPOV

_I ignored her and got out of the car to give whoever it was a piece of my mind. When i got over to where Charlie and another bloke were standing i froze in shock._

"_Edward?" _

"Edward bloody Cullen is that really you?" running up to him and giving him a massive hug wrapping my legs around his waist when he lifted me up. Bronze haired, green eyed and drop dead gorgeous Edward was my Dad's best mate Carlisle's youngest son and was my best mate but we had lost contact because of the something that happened when we were 16.

"Too damn right it is, Bella bloody Swan, so was it you I over took at the 8 mile?" the 8 mile is a turn off 8 miles from Warren which is the town where I live. Edward continued on "I am really sorry about that if had known it was you I would have been a lot nicer."

I would have responded if it wasn't for Dad deciding to interrupt at this crucial point "hi Dad I haven't seen you for over 6 months but its ok," Dad said "I'll just let you stand there waiting until I stop talking to the heart-throb stock man, and Edward put her down you know how she is." Edward carefully placed both my feet on the ground remembering how clumsy I am which I thought was sweet.

"Hi Daddy, I missed you so much, I could barely stand a day if I hadn't talked to you at some point in it," I said laying it on really thick.

"Alright kid, give us a kiss, I missed you too. Now if you aren't going to introduce us to your lovely friends I will go over there and introduce myself and tell some really embarrassing stories about you."

"You wouldn't"

"you know I would, now go get your friends," I ran over to where Rose and Ali were standing, grabbed their hands and dragged them over to where dad and Edward were standing, Edward quite awkwardly, and introduced them to Charlie.

"Daddy this pixie is Alice Brandon, who likes to be called Ali," I earned a slap around the head for the pixie jab "and this blond bombshell here is Rosalie hale, call her anything just not Rosie, you will be murdered, she knows how to use a gun and how to hide a body. Guys this is my dad Charlie"

"That is a lovely way to introduce your friends Belle," Edward decided to interrupt at that point. "And what am I chopped liver?"

"Ali, Rose, this delinquent here is Edward, one of my best mates from primary school and most of my teens." I had told them quite a bit about Edward and I really hoped it wouldn't turn around and bite me on the arse.

"THE Edward," Oh it had. What had I ever done to be subjected to this torture? I could feel Edward's gaze seeing straight through my hat as I quickly nodded and answered Rose,

"Yes THE Edward now shut your pie holes we have work to do."

Dad asked whether I wanted to go up to the house and drop of our bags and see mum but to be honest we had more pressing matters to deal with. Mum will always be there in a couple of hours was the way I saw it and dad, for a change happened to agree with me

Explaining to the girls the mechanics of mustering in class was easy enough, but putting it in to practice just proved way too hard for Alice and Rose. Ali had no clue on how to ride a motorbike but was very good with stock in the yards while rose knows how to ride a motor bike and can barely tell a cow from a sheep if you get what I mean.

Because neither of them could go on a bike by themselves rose doubled with me and Alice went with Dad who she already had wrapped around her little fingers. Dad and I worked out what way he wanted me to go. He wanted me to go and check the other side of the creek for sheep, he expected that all of the sheep would be on this side of the creek but he wanted to be sure. He made me recite the creek mustering rules to him in alphabetical order it was ridiculous but necessary, my dad had already lost too many friends because of accidents to do with farming equipment he didn't want to lose a daughter too. The creek mustering rules as I had to explain to both Edward and the girls, are a set of regulations that Charlie set in place when I was younger that both I and all the stock men had to follow, they went something along the lines of: bring all sheep through the crossing, do not cross the creek anywhere other than the crossing, if doubling the person on the back of the bike has to get off and walk, do not go across the creek unless told by the boss (Dad) or the head stock man (which was now Edward). If you didn't follow these, unless you were saving a mate, you get put on your first warning. Three and you're fired or in my case… grounded.

After my little spiel on how not to piss off Charlie we got on our way. Rose and I were on the two wheeler, Edward had the other one and dad and Alice were on the quad bike. When rose and I got to the top of one side of the creek crossing, I got a message coming through the UHF from dad.

"Remember the rules, Bells."

"Don't worry dad, I'm not going to kill one of my best mates." I replied back letting go of the side and waiting for his reply to come over the radio, instead of Charlies voice coming out of the speaker it was Edward's,

"It's not Rosalie your Dad's worried about Bella, just be careful, please." It's ridiculous they are both still scared from the last time I was given across the creek to muster.

"I will Edward, I promise. Bella out." At this point I turfed Rose off the bike and made her walk across first in front of me to the other bank. Then I slowly went down one side of the bank one hand ready on the brake for the back wheel if I was going to need it. Then a short run of flat in the creek-bed before a fast ride up the other side at one point I felt the front wheel go up so I was just sitting on the back wheel before I pushed myself forward and back on to two wheels again just before coming over the rise at the top of the and coming to a stop in front of Rosalie.

"it wasn't that bad, was it, sweet cheeks ." I asked rose who looked like she was about to pass out.

"Bella Swan, I swear if you make me that damn scared again I will kill you," she said very seriously while I just laughed at her and told her to get back on the bike so we could check this corner of the paddock for sheep.

We were lucky dad did send us across the creek to check because we found most of the mob over there. Going around the back and pushing the mob on to the fence so we could push them through the creek was easy enough, even with rose digging her bloody manicured nails in to my sides every time I executed a partially sharp turn. But getting them to walk through the dry creek bed was a mission in its self, I had to get rose to get off the bike and stand off to the side just so the sheep wouldn't run down the creek bed.

I was sitting at the back of the mob at the top of the creek bank when a sheep broke away from the mob and bolted for freedom. I spun the bike around ready to go after it when my wheel got caught on a rock and I felt myself flying over the handlebars and rolling down the bank before hitting the creek bed with a thud.

**A/N**

**so how was that i wont always end chapters with cliff hangers because like most people, they piss me off. and it will not always be this angsty i just feel like being a bitch**

**and reviews = more updates they give me a reason to write  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**G'day again people **

Chapter 3

EPOV

I was riding towards the creek on orders from Charlie to help Bella and rose bring the sheep across when I heard an urgent cry come across the UHF,

"Charlie, Edward come quick Bella went over the handle bars when the bike hit a rock. She is in the creek bed and I can't see if she is moving I wanted to get you guys first in case I shouldn't move her or something." I could barely register what was going on I was praying to whoever the hell was out there that she was all right. I sped towards the creek then I heard Charlies voice come over the radio.

"Rosalie calm down, she'll be fine," he honestly sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything. "First get down in to the creek and check if she's alright and don't move her a lot, only as much as necessary. Alice and I are on our way and if I didn't know any better I'd say Edward is as well."

He was right. I was the closest to the creek bar rose so I was able to get to the top of the creek bank before Rosalie had even gotten down to the bed of the creek. I flung the bike down while simultaneously turning the machine off as a sprinted down the creek bank just as she started to move around a bit. I somehow got to Bella before Rose did and lucky I did to because as I got to her side she started to sit up.

"Easy there bells we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself more would you?" sitting in behind her back in case she needed someone to lean on lucky I did too, because as soon as she sat up she fell back against my chest.

"Bloody oath, that will hurt in a few hours." She said as she struggled to get up. "Edward I'm fine, just my dodgy ankle will ache for a couple of days but other than that and a slight headache I'm fine. No dizziness, nausea or double vision, I've had enough concussions to know what the symptoms are. You know me, perpetually clumsy."

"Now I know you're fine. You're back to using ridiculously large words again." I shot back at her listening to her giggle before rose decided to come over to where Bella and I were just starting to sit up. She had just gotten off the two way radio with Charlie who was on his way over with Alice from what I could hear of the conversation.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't you ever do that to me again," rose started yelling while coming over and giving her the biggest hug imaginable for someone of her build.

"Rose, Charlie and Alice are on the way over and I know that Edward wants to yell at me as well so can't you all just yell at the same time. You know get it over and done with quicker." Bella said her voice muffled from her head being in Rosalie's shoulder. Then I heard the other motor bike pull up at the top of the bank the engine being cut and tiny footsteps sprinting down the slope to where we were all standing in the dry creek bed. I saw Bella counting down from five on her fingers and when she reached one Alice launched herself on to Bella and all three of them went tumbling to the ground in a massive heap.

Bella from her spot on the floor then yelled out, "BEFORE you all start yelling at me, which I know you all will, can I get up from under Alice and Rose please?" both girls obliged and helped pull Bella to her feet. "Now can you all start yelling at me at the same time therefore saving my ears and getting it all done in one go. And for the record, the front wheel hit that ridiculously large rock at the top of the bank there. Now you can start yelling at me."

It was chaos. Alice, Rosalie and Charlie all started yelling at Bella at the same time and all three of them said basically the same thing. Bella, by the end of their spiel had turned her head in to my chest and for some reason I felt my heart speed up when she did. After about 1 minute the only person still yelling was Alice, from the look Bella had on her face she didn't have the foggiest of ideas was she was saying but she got the gist of it. After a while Alice stopped yelling and all three of the yellers were standing there breathing very heavily.

"Well that was a plus only three people were shouting at me rather than the four I was expecting." After a typical comment from Bella, Charlie came up to his only daughter and gave her a huge hug and told her never to do that to him again.

"Righto, now that we have established that I am perfectly fine, can we get back to work."

BPOV

Lucky for us the wind was in our favour (sheep prefer to walk in to the wind, nobody knows why) and the sheep were already halfway to the yards by the time every one finished yelling at me. Which I don't know why they did it was the rock's fault not mine, but any way. The sheep walked in to the yards alright, it still took a few hours but. Dad was selling 1000 sheep at the next store lamb sale which happened to be in two days. After the gate was closed on the sheep I parked the bike in the shed let rose off and walked over to the ute to grab some paracetamol to take before I went to see mum even though I only had a slight head ache I was going to need to be firing on all pistons when I see her. I love my mother but sometimes she really needs to calm down. She will have heard the commotion over the 2 way in the kitchen will probably be freaking out even though dad sent though a message saying that I was fine, we didn't get an answer probably because mum has forgotten how to use it again.

It was close to 6 o'clock in the evening by the time everyone got back to the house, yeah even Edward came too, Alice invited him to dinner with us so he could tell them stories of what happened when we were kids, the kind of mischief we made, that sort of thing. Edward and I were sitting on the back veranda watching the sun go down, the girls were inside having a shower I was really hoping they didn't use all the hot water but girls can be girls.

It was comfortable just sitting there with him not talking just chilling.

"You know we haven't done this since the accident," what a way to ruin the moment Edward.

"Thanks a lot for bringing that up Edward, rub some salt in to an open wound why don't you. I have been kinda trying to forget about it. And before you ask, no I haven't told the girls. I just don't know how." I finished this sentence with my head in my hands. I couldn't see him move but I could feel him like I always used to be able to.

"Bella, look at me," I lifted my head up a little bit, Edward was kneeling in front of me. " It is completely up to you whether you tell them or not, but personally, I would sooner rather than later because knowing Renee she will let slip something about **him** soon, you know her Belle." As much as I hated to admit it he was right, the girls did have a right to know about the bits of my past that they didn't know.

"Edward, can you be there when I tell them I'm gonna need someone there to hold me that isn't my parents or Ali or rose I know they love me and will hopefully understand why I didn't tell them but I need some one who was there who knew him, please." I was pretty much crying by now. I felt his big strong farmers arms wrap around me in a big hug.

"Of Course I will Bella, I told you then I would always be here for you and I stand by that now."

EPOV

Renee managed to hold her tongue about the accident throughout dinner and by the sounds of it she probably wasn't going to be able to much longer and I really hoped bells got up to telling the girls soon. After dinner Charlie and I packed the dishwasher, I was just about to say it was about time I should probably head home but Bella announced that Alice, Rosalie, me and herself were going to go for a quick drive while there was still light. I knew where we were headed but the girls didn't have a clue. We took my land cruiser; Bella drove with me in the passenger seat and Ali and rose in the tray sitting on the toolboxes. When we got to the gate just before our destination Bella grabbed my hand and held on tight. We stayed like this until she pulled up just outside the little picket fence that surrounded the grave. When Bella turned off the engine Alice and Rose jumped out of the tray and Alice leaned through Bella's window

"What's up darling, what is special for you here?" Alice asked just honestly curious.

Bella got out of the car opened up the gate and walked into the little yard the fence formed.

Bella read out what was on the plaque upon the head stone:

"Jake Billy Swan

19 September 1992- 22 November 2008

Forever in our hearts and the land's"

"Um Bella who is that?" Rosalie asked astonished

Bella looked like she couldn't answer so I answered rose for her

"Jake, Rose, was her twin brother"

**sorry people it will brighten up considerably more next chapter i just needed to get the platform down**

**you know the drill, throw any questions in a review and we're good**

See ya soon


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Ok people this is the last antsy chapter for a while from here on in it will be just pure fluff, by the way all the place names are real places, this entire story is based on my town and yarns and stories are based on real ones I have heard from my Dad.**

**I need to know if I should really continue this story I need reviews and alerts that show that this story is half decent if it actually is and please review.**

**This story is also un-beta-ed so any mistakes that you may find I deeply apologize.**

**I own nothing everything except the plot that belongs to me, belongs to Stephanie Meyer; otherwise I wouldn't be writing this story.**

**Any questions about terms I use, translations in to American language ect just let me know in a P.M and I will get back to you.**

**Catch ya on the flip side**

Chapter 4

BPOV

_Dad had sent me and Jake down to move all the sheep in creek paddock on to high country because the river looked like it was going to flood Edward was there too he was just saddling up his horse and would be joining us soon._

_Jake and I were just riding along laughing about all the girl's dresses at the formal that was the night before. All three of us were still quite hung over from the after party and we'd only just gotten home before dad sent us out again. When we reached the creek crossing the river was running quite swiftly I went first I was about halfway across the creek when my horse went down into a hole and threw me off in to the fast flowing water._

_After this it is all a blur, I remember being pulled down stream and just before I was swept around the bend I felt Jake's arms suddenly around me and I saw Edward riding, following us down the river waiting for something to do to help us out. Just as we went around the bend Jake grabbed hold of a root that was hanging out of the bank Edward was there getting hold of Jakes hand while Jake passed me to Edward. He got hold of me and suddenly I was sitting on the bank and Edward was reaching for Jake to help pull him in. when suddenly a massive log came rushing downstream and took Jake with it. Edward held me as we lost sight of Jake under the swirling torrent of water._

EPOV

I could see that Bella had been pulled back to that day and to be honest I was trying very hard not to because if I did we both would lose our shit and no one would be able to get us home because Alice and Rose probably would get lost taking us home.

When Bella got to the hardest part of the story I could see that she wouldn't be able to finish I took over.

"Ah, we found him, a few kilometres downstream, once the water had gone down. The cops said that when the log hit him it snapped his neck and he died instantly" I said trying not to cry knowing that I would have to be strong for Bells because this is the first time she had talked about it that I know of, except with the shrink that her parents made them see as a family.

"After the accident I went completely rebel, started smoking, doing drugs, dyed my hair black, in other words I went completely emo." Bella had obviously snapped out of her flashback and started talking about the aftermath of the accident.

"It took a massive talking to from everyone, include of this guy here," she said poking me in the chest, "to get me out of it, that and a really good shrink, who may I add I still see occasionally, Dad dragged me in to her office one day literally kicking and screaming, let's just say it was an interesting scene for the tiny town of warren to see, up my mini skirt." She said with a snort of laughter before her face turned sad again. I put my arm around her watching Alice and rose as they stood there speechless until Bella finally said, "you guys don't have to say anything now just don't really mention it around my parents especially mum they may get kind of weird about it."

"Oh, Bella boo, why didn't you tell us before?" rose said as both her and Alice stepped towards Bella and wrapped her in a three man hug, after a while they pulled back and not one of them had dry eyes. These girls had been here less than 24 hours and we had already had enough angst to last a life time in my opinion, I thought to myself. I wonder how the rest of their summer holiday will be.

-B.J-

BPOV

After that large array of emotion that was dredged down at Jakes grave we made our way back to the house, Edward drove and I sat in the tray with the girls doing gates. When we got back in to the house I offered the spare bedroom to Edward if he wanted to crash in there for the night because it was very late and partly because I wanted him to stay, but he refused quite politely saying that he had to pick some stuff up for dad early in the morning and bring out the truck so that one of us could run a load of sheep to the sale. I felt slightly rejected but I agreed with him saying I would meet him in town at 6:00 in the morning to bring his Cruiser back out to the property, so that he could get back In to town after I took the sheep to Narromine the next night.

It was kinda awkward saying goodbye to him after years of not seeing him, but he kissed my cheek saying I'll see you tomorrow and headed towards his ute whistling the tune to Its gonna be OK by Adam Brand. Which happened to be my favourite song, but I thoroughly believe that he didn't know that.

The next morning I slipped out of bed at 5:00 and quickly dug through my draws for a pair of jeans and a cotton button down. I moved into my room when I was about 8 before that I shared with Jake. Then it was cream with light green detailing, then when I turned 16 I decided to change my room take down all the posters of country singers and awesome done up Utes and repainted my room white with dark blue detailing with a more adult theme to it, I, well Dad, bought dark chestnut coloured draws and we had an old Cupboard of grandma's that we added which suited the theme. I still put my posters and photos etc.; I just kept them confined to my pin boards and inside of my cupboard. My favourite photo was of Edward, Jake and I on the night of formal posing like Charlies angels. It always reminded me of a happier time.

After getting dressed and writing a note for Ali and rose when they woke up so they knew where I was I walked out in to the kitchen where dad was already sitting at the breakfast bar with his coffee and local paper, he already had a bowl of cereal and a coffee waiting for me in a travel mug.

"Am I really running that late that I need a travel mug for my morning coffee?" I asked.

Dad shook his head, "I just thought you might want to get into town a little bit earlier, you know, talk to a certain stockman, I don't know what you kids do these days. Stand next to each other and text, who knows?" yeah my dad thinks he is a downright comedian. I quickly slurped down my sultana bran and grabbed my coffee cup said bye to dad pulled on my boots and I was out of the house and on the way to town before twenty past 5. If you knew the road well enough and in the perfect conditions you could get to town – a distance of 50kms – in about half an hour. It just so happened to be my morning and I got out to our block just outside of the town at about 10 to six, I could see that Edward was already there packing chemicals in to the back of his ute. Driving up the short driveway I could see that he hadn't put his shirt on yet, and let's just say I liked what I saw, toned, flat stomach, strong back and arm muscles already glistening with sweat from the humidity in the air. I pulled up in front of the shed and jumped out of the ute averting my eyes from the amazing specimen in front of me so I didn't get embarrassed that I was caught staring.

"Morning master Edward," playing the old game we used to when we were younger, pretending we were from the 1800's or something.

"Morning mistress Bella, how art thee," he said easily slipping in to our old roles. We kept up this random conversation while loading drums of chemical into the back of his cruiser. I asked him if we needed any more stuff from landmark which was the rural supplies store in our town. He said that we did and asked me to grab 3 drums of Click, which is a preventative blowfly treatment, and 2 backpacks of Q-drench, which is an oral drench for the prevention of worms in sheep. As I followed Edward in the truck out of the block I realised that us working together would be harder that I originally thought

**A/N:**

**Please review.**


End file.
